


The Tree House

by WhatTheGale



Series: Climbing Class [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, M/M, They go to the Bone Zone, treehouse sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheGale/pseuds/WhatTheGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a otp prompt: Imagine your OTP having sex in their childhood tree house. When they are finished, person A burst out crying because they defiled the place</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree House

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: x

Chris opened the door to his boyfriend’s house, not bothering to knock as Josh’s house was basically his second home. Josh had sent him a message not too long ago, urging him to come right away. Chris quickly made his way through the seemingly empty house, Hannah and Beth must’ve been out because Chris didn’t hear anything throughout the house and the twins usually could be heard at all times. Chris opened Josh’s bedroom door but was confused to find it empty. Chris took out his phone, sending Josh a quick text asking where he was.

Chris’s phone chimed seconds later, “Outside.” The blond sighed at this, before making his way back through the house and out the door. Not seeing Josh anywhere in the front yard, Chris walked into the back.

“Josh?!” Chris called out, not seeing him anywhere in the backyard either. He gave another sigh as he received no answer. ‘I didn’t sign up for a game of hide and seek.’ Chris angry texted to the other boy. Chris started walking around; looking behind things where Josh could easily hide.

‘Tree house.’ Was all Josh texted back. Tree house? Chris hadn’t been to the tree house in at least a year. Josh was always full of surprises. Chris began the short walk to the boys’ childhood tree house. When Josh was younger, he and the twins begged their parents for a tree house.  The Washington’s got one built little ways into the small wood that was behind the Washington mansion. When the kids had first had it every day was spent up there. After a year, when the new had long worn off, the only ones who ever used it were Josh and Chris. Some nights the boys would even sleep there.

They had continued to use it well into their teenage years, sometimes drinking or getting high in there.  It had been an unspoken rule that only the two of them would use it, no one else was allowed and no one else was to know about the childhood play house.

“Who’s there?” Josh called out as Chris approached the red painted tree house. Chris laughed.

“It is I, Chris!” Chris replied, as he did when they were younger. “May I come up?”

“Permission granted!” Josh said between giggles, opening the hatch. Chris took no time to climb the long later to the house. Josh held out a hand to Chris, which the blonde grabbed, helping pull Chris onto the floor. After safely making into the tree house, Chris glanced around. It was basically how he remembered it. It was ridiculously huge for a children club house, containing three rooms (one for each of the kids) and two floors. Chris noticed that Josh had brought some things up here with him, some junk food, pizza, drinks, and a bag were all scattered around on the floor beside them.

“I thought we could hang out in here tonight, if you don’t mind that is?” Josh asked with a pleading look. So, that’s why Josh had asked Chris to make sure and bring an overnight bag.

“I don’t mind!” Chris replied hugging Josh tightly. “I would love too.”  Josh laughed and hugged Chris back just as hard. As Chris loosened his grip, Josh reached up and kissed him once before pulling away.

“Good, because it took two trips to get all this shit up here,” Josh said motioning to the snacks and bag, “I brought plenty of covers and I figured we could push some mattresses together to sleep on.” Josh explained. The mattresses were kid sized so only one wouldn’t do.

“Sounds fun to me, did you bring the laptop?” Chris asked, grabbing a slice of pizza which was still warm (to Chris’s delight).

“Who do you think you’re talking to? Of course I did, and I brought some classic horror to watch.” Josh responded with a smile, “Thank God we still get power out here.” Josh grabbed a slice of pizza, eating it in only three bites. “Come on dude, help me get it set up. We got an hour till it starts to get dark and the lights aren’t to bright. “ Josh told Chris pointing to the dim lights hanging above their heads. Chris shoved the rest of his pizza into his mouth before standing up.

It ended up taking all three mattresses for there to be enough room for both the teens. They set it up in the main room because that’s where the most room was. Chris helped push the mattresses together and they put one of the covers that Josh brought on top of them (to protect against anything being on the old things) and piled up the rest of the covers and pillows on the makeshift bed.

“Wow, this actually doesn’t look to bad.” Chris complemented their skills as Josh dug through the bag.

“And with these, it will be complete.” Josh said, holding up a few candles. Chris smiled thinking about how much thought his boyfriend must have put into this, Josh had been going through a rough couple of months with college and stress so it was nice to see him so happy for a change.

“Joshua Washington, if I didn’t know better I would say you’re trying to seduce me.” Chris accused with mock shock in his voice.

“Well, what if I am, Christopher?” Josh said in his best sultry voice before busting out in laughter followed closely by Chris. Josh lit the candles and placed them safely throughout the room, the last thing he wanted to do was burn the place down. Chris worked on getting the laptop set up, looking though the movies Josh had brought. Some were classic horror movies the two both loved and some cheesy ones to laugh at. By the time both boys were done, the light outside had begun to fade. It was still a bit before dark but the trees made it seem later than it was.

Josh flicked the light switch, before sitting down on the mattress’s and patting the seat beside him. Chris scooted over next to Josh, pulling the laptop him.

The two boys fell into a easy silence, just enjoying the movie Josh had picked. They snacked on the food that Josh had brought and shared a bottle of Jeremiah Cragg.

It hadn’t been until halfway into some beyond cheesy movie abound stupid teens being chased by some psycho killer that Chris felt Josh’s hand start rubbing against his leg. Chris felt his cheeks flare up, him and Josh had been together for a few months now, but Chris still felt a little shy whenever they did anything sexual. When Chris made no move to stop him, Josh let his hand travel even further up Chris’s leg and Chris’s breath hitched.

Chris turned toward Josh watching his face as he moved his hand further up, lightly brushing against Chris’s already stiff member, Chris groaned lightly. Josh returned Chris’s gaze with a smirk, leaning forward. Chris met Josh in the middle, bringing their lips together. Josh sighed into the kiss, opening his lips as he felt Chris’s tongue against them. They let their tongues wrap around each other for a bit before pulling away for breath. Josh quickly rejoined their lips a bit messier than before and Chris moved one hand to brush through Josh’s hair before tugging on certain strands sending jolts of pleasure through Josh, who moaned into the kiss. They pulled away after a while, both breathing heavy.

Josh carefully removed Chris’s glasses and brought Chris into a deep kiss. Slowly dragging his lips against Chris’s, Josh brought k\Chris’s tongue into his mouth, sucking at it. Josh let his hands rub against Chris sides, Chris still had one hand caught up in Josh’s hair the other pulling Josh deeper into their kiss. They broke apart when the need of air became to much, taking in deep breaths of air.

“You wanna…?” Josh whispered against Chris’s ear before moving down to place a few kisses along his neck. Chris’s breath hitched with each kiss and started to moan when he felt Josh’s tongue against him, a few nibbles here and there.

“Y-yeah.” Chris agreed, closeting his eyes and just enjoying the pleasure he was experiencing. Josh pulled back after a minute and began to unbutton Chris’s top, pulling it down to get to more of his neck. Chris moaned in apparition as Josh sucked at his neck. “Jo-Josh.” Chris groaned lightly as Josh pushed him onto his back, hovering over him, lips still attached to his neck. Josh pulled away with a huff of annoyance tugging off the rest of Chris’s button up and undershirt while Chris helped.  With no more fabric restricting him, Josh let his lips and tongue travel over Chris’s chest. Chris responded by lacing his fingers into Josh’s hair, taking breaks between pulling and being gentle.

Josh kept doing what he was doing, traveling lower and lower until he reached Chris’s pants. Josh looked up at Chris with a questioning glance and Chris nodded, Josh quickly unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down to Chris thighs’. Josh put a hand on Chris, lightly grasping at him through his briefs. Chris made a low whining sound and Josh let out a quiet laugh.  The Washington boy decided to tease his boyfriend, bringing his mouth close to Chris’s member. Josh let his warm breath hit Chris, who whined in response, after a minute of this Josh finally licked him through the thin material and Chris moaned.

Josh mouthed at Chris’s dink as Chris began to moan. “Josh, please.” With that being said, Josh carefully pulled Chris’s underwear down, cool air hit Chris and he gasped as the cool was replaced by the warmth of Josh’s mouth. Josh sucked at Chris hard and Chris could only voice moans and pleas. Chris pulled hard at Josh’s hair, pushing him to take more of Chris into his mouth which Josh happily did. But, Josh didn’t want to get Chris off with only this, Josh wanted Chris inside of him. Josh pulled away almost hesitantly, before quickly pulling off his shirt. Chris started to whine again until Josh pulled himself back up to Chris and pressed their mouths together in a messy kiss.

“I want you.” Josh said through sloppy kisses, “inside me.” Chris moaned at those words alone. Josh reached for the bag, quickly grabbing some lube and tossed it at Chris. Josh climbed off of Chris, pulling his ants the rest of the way of before taking off his own.  Chris put the stuff on his fingers and Josh straddled him once again. Chris prepared his boyfriend, slowly stretching him out before entering him.

Once Chris was inside him, Josh slowly began to move. Josh rode him leisurely, causing Chris to let out a string of cursing and low whines of please and faster. Josh ignored Chris’s pleas, moving in the same pace.

“Just lay back and enjoy it, Cochise.” Josh whispered causing a shiver to go through Chris. He couldn’t take it anymore, Chris bucked his hips but it still wasn’t enough. Josh let out a small gasp as he suddenly found himself on his back with Chris now above him, they never broke contact.

Josh moaned loudly as Chris began to pound into him, hands griping tightly on either side of his hips with a pleasurable pain. When he felt himself on edge, Chris let go of Josh’s hip with one hand bringing it between them, pumping Josh’s dick in time with each thrust. Chris was the first one to go, moaning out Josh’s name, Josh didn’t last much longer. Chris pulled out and cuddled against Josh, pulling him into an embrace.  They lay in content silence for a few minutes when Josh noticed Chris sniffling.

Alerted Josh leaned up, looking up at Chris to see if he was okay only to see tears flowing down Chris’s face. “Chris, are you okay? What’s wrong?!” Josh asked instantly concerned that he did something wrong.

“We defiled the tree house.” Chris whispered in an ashamed tone. Josh froze for a minute, processing the words that his boyfriend had muttered before bursting out laughing. “It’s not funny Josh! We totally took the tree houses innocence. “Chris was being completely serious and that only made Josh laugh harder. Josh wrapped his arms around Chris tightly.

“The tree house is fine, I promise.” Josh said softly, “Now come cuddle me.” Chris complied, wrapping his arms around the other. “I love you, you big nerd.” Josh whispered against Chris’s cheek.

“I love you too, jerk.” Chris replied, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever wrote anything more than just grinding in a fic before so hopefully it wasn't too bad


End file.
